memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Point of View/Act One
The Valiant is in orbit of Earth. In the 302 bay the marines are still aiming their particle rifles at the Monitor still as he looks at them. I mean no harm Mar Novu says as he looks at them. Their still aiming their weapons at him. Typhuss walks towards Mar Novu and looks at him. What do you want Typhuss says as he looks at Mar Novu. In the briefing room Mar Novu looks at both Will and Typhuss. Earth-2 is in danger Mar Novu says as he looks at them. Then Oliver and John walk into the briefing room. Typhuss looks at them. Why are you two here Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver and John. Oliver looks at him. Dinah contacted us and said that something was happening on the Valiant Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. John looks at Typhuss. What is he doing here John says as he looks at Typhuss. He says Earth-2 is in danger Typhuss says as he looks at John. Will looks at him. Mar Novu why are you telling us that Earth-2 is in danger the last time people from this Earth visited that Earth Barry and Cisco were almost trapped there while rescuing Jesse from Zoom Will says as he looks at Mar Novu. He looks at Colonel Tyson. Earth-2 will be destroyed by antimatter Mar Novu says as he looks at Colonel Tyson. They look at him as Typhuss chimes in. You want our help Typhuss says as he looks at Mar Novu. He nods at them. Mind if we chat about this before we make are decision Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Mar Novu nods and leaves the briefing room as a security officer escorts him back to the brig. What do you think? Will asked as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him, Oliver, and John as he paces about the table. Are we sure this is a good idea, Mar Novu helped John Deegan rewrite reality with the Book of Destiny Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Will looks at him. I've read about that I just think that if this is a trick can I space him? Will asked as he looks at them. John chimes in. I don't have a problem with that John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at them. He is not Human, Mar Novu is a powerful cosmic entity and I don't think you can kill him by throwing him into space Typhuss says as he looks at John. Oliver looks at him. I think we should help him Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. They look at Oliver. All right, I agree with you, Oliver Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Will looks at them. I've always wanted to visit an Earth that isn't ruled by Nazi soldiers I'm in Will says as he looks at them. John looks at them. All right, I'm in John says as he looks at them. They walk into the brig area of the Valiant as Mar Novu sees Colonel Tyson. All right we'll help you Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Mar Novu looks at the Colonel. Thank you Colonel Mar Novu says as he looks at him. The Valiant is next to Earth. In the briefing room Colonel Tyson is explaining what's going on to his senior staff. Questions and or comments? Will asked as he looks at his senior staff. Commander Keller chimes in. I'm worried about what would Starfleet Command think if we're going to leave this Earth Commander Keller says as he looks at them. Sinclair looks at him. Mar Novu made it clear that Earth-2 is in danger of being destroyed and we're Starfleet officers we help people no matter where they are Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at them. Commander Gomez comments. How are we gonna get into Earth-2 the last time people went there they were almost trapped there forever Commander Gomez says as she looks at them. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Mr. Cisco is coming on board to modify the main deflector dish to emit a breach for us to use Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Commander Keller looks at the others then at Colonel Tyson. We're ready sir Commander Keller says as he looks at him. He nods. A shuttle approaches the Valiant. In main engineering Cisco is working on the relays as he's giving Commander Gomez instructions as Typhuss looks at him. Cisco, this is going to work, right Typhuss says as he looks at Cisco. Cisco looks at him. We're talking about making a breach big enough for a Federation starship Cisco says as he looks at him. Commander Gomez looks at him. She's very sensitive to people talking about her size so watch it Cisco Commander Gomez says as she looks at him. Cisco looks at her. Its a ship, ships can't hear Cisco says as he looks at Commander Gomez. Typhuss looks at Cisco. Right sorry ok one or two things will happen you'll reach your destination or the ship will break apart Cisco says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. I would choose the first choice Typhuss says as he looks at Cisco. Commander Gomez looks at him. Same here sir Commander Gomez says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Cisco looks at them. I'm sure the ship will not break apart Cisco says as he looks at them. Typhuss gives Cisco the look. I am 99% sure that this ship will not break apart, and please be careful on Earth-2 it could be dangerous there Cisco says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him and smiles. I am always careful, its not the Delta Quadrant Typhuss says as he looks at Cisco. Cisco leaves the ship. On the bridge Colonel Tyson activates the ship wide speakers. All hands this is the Colonel speaking we're going to Earth-2 to attempt to save it from a dangerous event and I want all damage control teams to prepare to seal hull breaches, and medical teams to prepare to treat wounded let's bring it Colonel Tyson says as he ends the ship wide. Lieutenant Sinclair chimes in. Shields and weapons ready sir Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Lieutenant Junior grade Hakim chimes in. Helm ready sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he turns to Colonel Tyson. Lieutenant Devon turns to the Colonel. All decks ready sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson turns to Commander Gomez. Cam engage the device Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. The Valiant sends out an energy beam and it opens the breach. On the bridge Colonel Tyson turns to Lieutenant Hakim. Manny take us in full impulse Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim inputs commands into the helm. Aye, sir Lieutenant Hakim says as he inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant engages her impulse engines and approaches the breach and enters it and it closes.